


Lessons

by Babettefanfic51



Series: Altered States [2]
Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, One Shot, One True Pairing, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babettefanfic51/pseuds/Babettefanfic51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one shot was written with these PB prompts: Smallville, AU Lois Lane/Clark Luthor, light vs. dark, teach, apprehension. I also wanted to revisit AU Clois from my earlier story "Altered States." Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

  
[ ](http://s190.photobucket.com/albums/z179/babettew54/smallville%203/Smallville%204/?action=view&current=smallville-kent-episode-3.jpg)

Lessons

"That was interesting," Lois deadpanned to the man lying next to her, but she couldn't help the smile that played at the corners of her mouth.

"Why are you smiling, I thought you would bite my head off," Clark was surprised by her reaction. Any other woman would have done that very thing considering what had just happened. He felt like an untried youth to a woman like Lois. He had wanted her for the longest time and she was here with him, wanting him. He could not believe his luck.

It hadn't always been this way, not by a long shot. Lois had continued to spurn him at every turn until the events of the past week. During that time, she had met a man named Clark Kent and he in turn had met her doppelgänger in an alternate universe and it had opened both their eyes to what was standing right in front of them. She had broken off her engagement to Oliver Queen and he had turned over a new life for himself. His father, Lionel Luthor, was no longer in his life and he had taken over his father's company, he was learning how to help people in need every day, and everything seemed to be falling into place for both of them, except in this one area.

"Clark, I'm not going to bite your head off," she replied and leaned over his chest to smile at him. "You just need to relax and let it happen."

"But I wanted everything to be perfect for us, Lois. This hotel wouldn't even give me the time of day until I told them I was a Luthor," Clark said.

"Everything is perfect, Clark, the room, the flowers, the wine, everything is lovely, but …"

"But what?"

"But I know your reputation with women, Clark, and I think you need to forget about everything you've learned in the past; this is a new beginning for both of us."

He smiled understanding. "I agree a new beginning; yeah, I like the sound of that."

"I thought you would," she said and kissed him thoroughly. "Humm, I have an idea that will help you relax just a little."

"And what's that?" He replied distracted by their kisses.

"Well, for one thing, we need to take things a lot slower this time," she murmured against his throat as her fingers traced a path along his jaw and into his slick black hair and down over his shoulders. Her hands would not be still; she loved touching him and he liked touching her too. Clark rolled her to her back as desired flared to life within his arms making her shiver with need as his tongue stroked repeatedly in her mouth. Lois had to break free of his kisses to tell him to keep doing what he was doing.

"Oh, yes, Clark, don't stop," she moaned as her need to reaffirm her love for him mounted with every moan, every touch.

"Oh baby," he moaned and thrust his tongue back into the sweet cavern of her mouth, and then Clark thought he had to touch all of her as his fingers traced a path to her soft and warm breasts. Lois arched her back her meaning clear, and Clark was more than happy to oblige as he nuzzled her breast and reached out his tongue to taste the taut nipple before closing his lips over it and sucking delicately.

Lois lips parted on a moan. "Oh, Clark, that feels so good."

Clark moaned loudly too and went to the other breast and Lois held his dark head to her breast the feelings he created were indescribable as every tug of his lips sent a stirring to her center, and now she was becoming inpatient as thoughts of Clark going even slower did not sit well with her.

Clark sensed her frustration and he was very happy about it. Smiling to himself he went even further as he kissed a path down her flat stomach. Lois knew what he was about to do and she wanted to pleasure him too, as she lifted his chin before he could go any further. "We're in this together Clark; do you know what I mean?"

Clark's eyes widened comprehending her meaning. "I love you, Lois."

She smiled. "I love you, too."

He was so ready for this as he laid down on the bed and Lois was on top of him in moments then she looked behind her and lowered herself over his searching mouth, and then all thought left both their minds as she gasped and moaned as Clark found her mark his tongued speared into her. His talented tongue moved over her folds finding her clitoris and sucking it between his lips.

Lois's moans were becoming louder then she lowered her head and kissed the head of his erection and Clark tensed as she cupped his testicles, squeezing gently. She grasped his straining erection and stroked him firmly. His hips lifted several inches off the bed as a few drops of fluid formed on the tip and she dipped her head and gave him a lick and then she took him all the way in as far as she could.

"God, baby," Clark moaned again the feeling was amazing. His hands grasped her hips and he buried his face in her sex moaning over and over again.

Their moans and rapid breathing were the only sounds in the room, and then it happened, Lois felt a rush of heat as the first tremors of her climax began. Ecstasy exploded within her as she shuddered violently and she was still shuddering when somehow Clark had slipped out from under her, rolled her beneath him and buried his hard length deep inside of her. His sudden and deep penetration caused another climax to rock her body and soul.

Clark closed his eyes and gasped at the sheer joy of joining his body of hers as he kissed her passionately his tongue thrusting just as his hips moved to bring her to another climax and then it happened, his big body shook as he buried his face in her neck, his tremors pulsed inside her body over and over. Finally spent, he collapsed on top of her, kissed her thoroughly and then rolled to his back taking her with him.

Lois pulled him close as the smell of their 'kinky' sex made her blush, but that was definitely worth the wait.

After a few moments, Clark had to ask her. "How was that teach?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Well, I'll give you an A+," she said and smiled.

"Wow, how can I possibly top that?" He smiled at her and waited for an answer.

She leaned up on her elbow and touched his cheek. "Think about it for a second."

He frowned and then it dawned on him. "I love you, Lois, more than anything in this world."

She smiled and pulled him in for another kiss. "Straight to the head of the class, Mr. Luthor."

The end!

~o~o~

A/N: *heee* I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading, and reviews are love! :D


End file.
